Oméga
by I-AM-CHUCK-BASS
Summary: C'était à croire à un gag. Une caméra cachée. Déjà, le simple fait de se retrouver enfermée à clé le jour même de la fête de fin d'année relevait du cauchemar, mais l'être en compagnie de Draco Malfoy...le suicide était très clairement envisageable. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE :** Oméga

**GENRE :** Romance x **UA**

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** C'était à croire à un gag. Une caméra cachée. Déjà, le simple fait de se retrouver enfermée à clé le jour même de la fête de fin d'année relevait du cauchemar mais l'être en compagnie de_ Draco Malfoy_...le suicide était très clairement envisageable. UA.

**NOTE :** Pour tout vous expliquer, ce texte devait à la base être un petit OS tout mignon sans prétentions mais je me suis _très légèrement_ laissée emportée par le courant...donc me voilà avec un document de la taille d'une mini fanfic ! Et c'est ce que sera cette histoire, au final : une mini-fanfic. Plutôt que de vous livrer un énorme pavé d'un seul bloc (eh non, nous ne sommes pas dans Le Contrat) j'ai décidé de sectionner cet OS en plusieurs petits chapitres qui seront postés toutes les trois semaines, si tout va bien, ou tous les mois – ça me donnera le temps d'écrire le reste (j'ai à peu près quatre chapitres d'avance déjà) et d'avancer sur mes autres histoires principales. Donc ça, c'était pour la forme.

Pour ce qui est du fond, maintenant, je voulais écrire une histoire de ce style depuis fort longtemps. La fin de l'adolescence, l'appréhension/excitation précédant le saut dans l'âge adulte, les derniers instants passés en compagnie de nos amis, la nostalgie des derniers jours, les souvenirs des années précédentes qui ressortent...ce sera globalement autour de ces thèmes – et de bien d'autres encore – que gravitera cette fanfiction. Je voulais également écrire un texte qui ne se focaliserait que sur Draco et Hermione et rien ni personne d'autres. Ils échangeront beaucoup de dialogues, joutes verbales, disputes et conversations diverses et variées au cours desquelles s'opèrera une évolution progressive de leur relation. Ce sera presqu'un huit-clos, en fait. Mais il n'y aura pas de morts, rassurez-vous.

J'ai écrit cet OS avec de la musique dans les oreilles et des couleurs pleins les yeux. Pour ce qui est de la musique, la playlist sera indiquée au début de chaque chapitre mais vous pourrez toujours retrouver les chansons au fur et à mesure de votre lecture parce que j'en cite certaines ici et là dans le texte. Quant aux couleurs, si vous êtes des lecteurs plutôt visuels, imaginez-vous celles du film _Palo Alto_ de Gia Coppola ou encore _Virgin Suicides_ de Sofia Coppola. Egalement « La Naissance des Pieuvres » de Célina Sciamma. Des teintes pastelles, douces et acidulées, un peu mélancoliques. L'esthétique de ces trois films m'a vraiment inspirée pour faire mes descriptions.

Oh et dernier truc – un peu insignifiant mais quand même – cette histoire est certes un UA mais j'ai gardé le système des Préfets en Chef en modifiant quelques petites choses : il y a quatre Préfets, un pour chaque maison. Et les quatre maisons représentent les filières du monde moldu, à savoir : ES, L, S et Arts. Je disais un peu plus tôt que cette modification est insignifiante parce que ça n'aura pas une place bien importante dans l'histoire, ça n'influencera pas son cours car ce n'est qu'un détail d'arrière-plan. Mais je tenais quand même à vous le spécifier, si jamais. De même pour les noms de personnages cités dans le texte : ce sont tous de vrais personnages issus de HP, je n'en ai inventé aucun (pour une fois me direz-vous, haha).

Enjoy !

xo,

**IACB.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Playlist ~<strong>

.

Chinatown **x** Alvan Project

.

Ribs** x **Lorde

.

Someone Like You **x **Revl9n

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**CHAPITRE 1**

.

« _Stop. _» murmura Harry et dès qu'il s'immobilisa, tout le groupe d'étudiants à sa suite en fit de même.

Un faisceau de lumière apparut à l'autre bout du couloir suivi de la silhouette de Rusard. Le concierge de l'internat Poudlard tourna la tête en direction du corridor sombre, ses sourcils broussailleux froncés. Il avança de quelques pas et s'apprêta à diriger sa lampe torche sur la trentaine d'élèves qui retenait leur souffle, tapis dans l'ombre, quand soudain, la luminosité de l'ampoule se mit à osciller avant de rendre définitivement l'âme. Si ça ce n'était pas un miracle, Harry et ses amis ne savaient définitivement pas ce que c'était.

« Tss, foutues piles... » pesta le vieil homme tout en tapant plusieurs fois l'objet contre sa paume dans l'espoir de le faire marcher à nouveau. « Dire que j'ai déboursé de l'argent pour cette camelote...allez viens, Miss Teigne, on va essayer de trouver une lampe de rechange à la réserve. En espérant qu'il y en ait une, déjà... »

Mais le chat resta parfaitement immobile et se contenta de miauler, ses yeux de félins scrutant le groupe d'adolescents qu'il pouvait voir distinctement en dépit de l'obscurité.

« _Allez_ ! » répéta Rusard, impatient. « Arrête un peu d'être désobéissante, à la fin. »

Miss Teigne adressa alors un dernier regard noir aux lycéens fugitifs avant de se résigner à suivre son maître.

« Et dire que je venais de les acheter, ces piles, en plus... » bougonna le concierge tout en s'éloignant.

Harry tendit attentivement l'oreille, écoutant le bruit de pas s'amenuiser peu à peu pour devenir inexistant. Le Préfet en Chef des Gryffondors leva ensuite son pouce en guise de feu vert et rouvrit la marche. Ron se trouvait juste derrière lui, une glacière remplie de bouteilles d'alcool à la main, de même pour Dean, Seamus et trois autres paires de bras supplémentaires appartenant à la Maison rouge et or. Hermione venait juste derrière et attachait à la va-vite ses boucles brunes tout en discutant avec Lee Jordan à voix basse. A leurs côtés, Lavender et Parvati se tenaient bras-dessus, bras-dessous et avançaient en pouffant de rires toutes les trois secondes. Le reste des Terminales Gryffondor fermait la marche.

Ils étaient tous pieds nus ou en chaussettes, un sourire aussi nerveux qu'excité aux lèvres, et regardaient constamment autour d'eux pour être bien sûrs de ne tomber sur aucun adulte susceptible de tuer dans l'oeuf leurs festivités. Quelques fois, un gloussement plus fort qu'un autre s'échappait de la troupe et Harry se retournait furtivement pour souffler « Chhh ! » bien qu'un rictus impatient étirait également les lèvres. Ils atteignirent le hall en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut et y trouvèrent les Terminales Poufsouffles et Serdaigles déjà présents. A peine eurent-ils débarqué que les Préfets en Chef des deux maisons s'approchèrent de Harry.

« T'as ce qu'il faut ? » lui lança Anthony Goldstein, chef des futurs économistes de Serdaigles.

Le brun désigna les glacières que transportaient ses six camarades, derrière lui.

« Et vous ? » leur demanda-t-il.

« Musique. » répondit Anthony, en pointant du doigt les élèves chargés de porter les imposantes enceintes.

« Parfait. » hocha la tête Harry avant de se tourner vers le représentant des Poufsouffles. « Vous avez ce qu'il faut ? »

« Trois tables pliables. » répondit alors Ernie McMillan. « C'est suffisant pour y poser toutes les boissons, non ? »

« Amplement suffisant. » acquiesça Potter. « Il ne manque plus que les clés. »

« Ici. » intervînt alors une voix à leur droite.

Tout en faisant tournoyer le trousseau autour de son index, Malfoy s'avançait vers eux. Derrière lui, le groupe des scientifiques faisait enfin son entrée, tous vêtus aux couleurs vertes et argents de leur Maison. Le blond arriva au niveau de ses congénères, les dépassant tous d'une tête à l'exception de Harry.

« Tout est bon ? » s'assura-t-il.

« Tout est bon. » confirma Goldstein. « On a tout ce qu'il faut. »

« ...eh ben qu'est-ce qu'on fout encore ici, alors ? » demanda Draco avec un rictus bien à lui.

Très bonne question. Dans les secondes qui suivaient, ils avaient presque tous déserté le hall de Poudlard sur la pointe des pieds.

Quelques étages plus haut, Rusard venait _enfin_ de mettre la main sur une lampe torche fonctionnelle. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Après avoir fermé la porte de la réserve bordélique à clé, il put regagner le couloir et continuer sa ronde, son fidèle petit compagnon domestique suivant sa trace à ses pieds. S'il s'était retourné ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde vers la fenêtre, peut-être aurait-il pu apercevoir que les élèves qu'il traquait dans les couloirs couraient à présent sur la pelouse du dehors, en direction de la Forêt Interdite. La nuit noire ne semblait pas effrayer ces tout jeunes diplômés. Il n'y avait qu'à entendre les rires étouffés et chuchotements enthousiastes qui s'élevaient dans l'air chaud de cette nuit d'été. Ils couraient tous et Hermione courait avec eux, se laissant lentement mais sûrement gagner par l'euphorie du moment.

Au départ, lorsque Harry était rentré surexcité de la dernière réunion des Préfets pour leur exposer l'idée, à savoir organiser en catimini la fête de fin d'année dans le complexe nautique de l'établissement, Hermione avait été catégoriquement contre. Elle avait « fait sa Hermione Granger » – ce terme était employé par tant d'élèves à présent que la brune avait songé à en faire une marque déposée. Elle avait immédiatement envisagé le pire, jouant malgré elle les trouble-fêtes. Et s'ils se faisaient tous coincer ? Et s'ils se faisaient reprimander ? Et si l'un d'eux avait un accident ? Allaient-ils être poursuivis pour non-assistance à personne en danger ? Allaient-ils être poursuivis pour s'être introduits sur les lieux sans permission ? Marquerait-il cet écart de comportement sur leurs dossiers scolaires ? Et si l'un d'eux se faisaient électrocuter ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Hein ? Y avaient-ils pensé, à tout ça ? ! Mais Harry l'avait miraculeusement convaincue que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il n'y aurait ni accidents, ni morts, ni invasions martiennes. Et puis ne pouvait-elle pas lâcher un peu du leste, pour une fois ? _C'est notre dernière soirée tous ensemble, Hermione, laisse-toi aller !_, avait-il plaidé.

Alors la brune avait finit par consentir aux paroles de son meilleur ami et lâcher du leste. C'était la dernière nuit qu'elle passait à Poudlard. La dernière soirée qu'elle passait en compagnie de ceux avec qui elle avait grandi et qui l'avait vu évoluer. Les dernières heures qu'il restait avant que chacun ne se dispatche dans un coin différents du pays, ou même du monde. Peut-être n'allaient-ils se revoir que dans un an, cinq ans ou encore dix ans. Peut-être n'allait-elle même jamais revoir certains de ses camarades. Ne devait-elle donc pas plutôt savourer leur présence pendant qu'il en était encore temps et profiter de l'instant présent ? Au diable les craintes inutiles !

La piscine de Poudlard se trouvait derrière la Forêt Interdite, la haute cime des arbres cachant partiellement l'endroit de la vue des habitants du château. Ce qui était une très bonne chose car la façade extérieure du bâtiment n'était autre qu'un gigantesque dôme en verre qui laissait entrevoir absolument tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Sans la colonie d'arbres se dressant par centaine entre Poudlard et le complexe, on aurait donc pu apercevoir depuis le château les lycéens se débarrasser à la va-vite de leurs vêtements pour sauter en maillots de bain dans le grand bassin. Les moins téméraires se contentèrent du bassin moyen juste à côté tandis que les plus rapides investissaient déjà le jacuzzi se situant quelques marches plus haut pour s'y prélasser. Pendant ce temps, les Poufsouffles déplièrent les tables sur lesquelles les Gryffondors disposèrent les bouteilles qu'ils avaient apporté et les Serdaigles placèrent stratégiquement les enceintes de sorte à ce que la musique se diffuse parfaitement dans l'habitacle sans pour autant qu'un fil ne se décroche pour tremper dans l'eau. C'aurait été dommage que la théorie d'hydrocution d'Hermione devienne vraie.

Cette-dernière les regardait justement faire, l'oeil distrait, tout en s'asseyant en tailleurs contre le mur en double vitrage du vaste hangar aquatique. Elle ôta son débardeur puis abaissa son short le long de ses jambes avec toute la précaution du monde, étant très pudique de nature. Son maillot de bain reflétait cette caractéristique de sa personnalité. Bien qu'il soit en deux pièces, il était tout noir et n'avait absolument rien de tape à l'oeil. Tous le contraire de ceux des autres filles l'environnant. Lavender portait un ensemble bikini rouge flash dont le haut faisait ressortir à outrance sa poitrine d'un bonnet déjà légendaire. Cho Chang était revêtue d'un maillot bleu ciel à franges qui, Hermione devait bien l'avouer, lui allait magnifiquement bien. Hannah Abbott portait également un maillot de bain noir mais avec si peu de tissu que les regards ne pouvaient que se tourner vers elle lorsqu'elle se dirigeait vers la table des boissons. Et si l'on se tournait du côté des Serpentards, Pansy Parkinson arborait un habit de bain vert foncé qui mettait en valeur ce qu'il fallait là où il le fallait et qui devait très certainement coûter le prix d'une scolarité toute entière à Poudlard. Bien qu'il fasse nuit et que les seules lumières de la salle proviennent des spots du fond des bassins, la brune arborait d'énormes lunettes de soleil marrons et ne cessait de les repositionner sur son nez tout en discutant avec Draco.

Draco qui fixait Hermione droit dans les yeux.

La brune en sursauta presque lorsqu'elle surprit son regard et surtout avec quelle intensité il était posé sur elle. Ils étaient chacun à une extrémité opposée de la piscine et le blond la dévisageait sans ciller, impassible. Ne comprenant pas la raison d'une telle attention – _surtout_ venant de lui – Hermione haussa légèrement un sourcil, l'air de dire « ...un souci ? ». Draco soutînt son regard quelques secondes encore puis reporta son attention sur Pansy qui venait d'éclater de rire d'une voix exagérément aiguë.

Hermione resta troublée quelques secondes. Pourquoi venait-il de la fixer ainsi ? Avait-elle mal mis son maillot ? Son haut était-il tombé ? Baissant en urgence la tête vers le bas de son corps, la brune constata avec soulagement que sa poitrine était toujours couverte. _Ouf_. Relevant le nez, elle aperçut une main tendue. Celle de Luna, plus exactement. Vêtue d'un maillot de bain une-pièce – elle était d'ailleurs l'une des seules à en porter – avec des motifs de petits kangourous blancs et roses, la blonde aux yeux bleus rêveurs lui adressait un grand sourire.

« Tu viens te baigner avec moi, Hermione ? » lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix candide reconnaissable entre mille.

« Avec plaisir. » accepta immédiatement son amie

Les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent alors du bassin et Luna fit le décompte de cinq jusqu'à zéro avant qu'elles n'y sautent à l'unisson. Elles émergèrent quelques secondes plus tard, les paupières closes et la respiration courte. Puis, lorsqu'elles rouvrirent les yeux et que leurs regards se croisèrent, les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent inexplicablement de rire.

La fête battit rapidement son plein. Le dôme vibrait au rythme de « Ribs » de Lorde que passait la sono à plein régime et les élèves dansaient dans l'eau, certains s'amusant à s'éclabousser entre eux ou faire la course. Il y avait des aller-retours constants entre le bassin et les tables des boissons. On nageait, on sortait quelques secondes pour boire une gorgée de Gin et puis on revenait plonger dans la piste de danse improvisée, plus en forme que jamais. Quelques uns préféraient rester assis en bordure, gobelets de cocktails en main, les pieds trempant paresseusement dans l'eau. Mais de temps à autres, l'un d'eux se faisait entraîner à l'improviste dans les profondeurs de la piscine par leurs petits camarades s'y trouvant déjà. Et c'était avec une mine furieuse qu'ils remontaient à la surface et partaient aussitôt à la poursuite du responsable qui s'éloignait déjà, riant entre deux brasses. Dans les gradins, quelques couples s'embrassaient en retrait tandis que cinq marches plus bas, des personnes qui ne s'étaient jamais adressées la parole en sept ans de scolarité discutaient à présent avec animation.

Ce devait être l'effet du dernier jour. Tout le monde prenait brusquement conscience qu'il s'agissait des seules heures restantes à passer ensemble et chacun essayait de racheter le temps en allant vers ceux à qui ils n'avaient que très peu parlé ou fait attention. Ainsi, Neville discutait à présent avec le Serdaigle Stewart Ackerley, près du jacuzzi, tandis que Ron coursait pour on-ne-sait-quelle raison Mandy Brocklehurst de la section Poufsouffle sous le regard désapprobateur de Lavender. Mais Ernie McMillan vînt rapidement la distraire en s'asseyant en bordure de piscine pour initier un début de conversation et la voilà qui affichait un grand sourire, sa poitrine bombée vers l'avant. Même Luna avait réussi à faire décrocher quelques mots à Blaise, bien que la maison de ce-dernier ne soit pas réputée pour être la plus sociable ni la plus aimable.

Mais Zabini n'avait pas l'air d'être comme ses autres collègues.

Il était réservé, certes, mais n'irradiait pas le mépris et l'hostilité comme ses congénères. Lorsqu'en Seconde Hermione avait été désignée pour être sa binôme sur un dossier commun à rendre sous trois semaines, la brune s'était préparée psychologiquement à ce qu'il soit une plaie du début jusqu'à la fin. Mais il avait été étonnament poli, sérieux et concentré. Et depuis lors, dès qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, le métis la saluait toujours d'un signe de tête courtois. Hermione et ses stéréotypes en avaient pris un coup. Elle s'était réellement attendue à ce qu'il soit une copie conforme de Malfoy.

Malfoy qui la fixait toujours.

Son regard dérivant distraitement de Blaise et Luna aux élèves assis dans les gradins juste derrière, la brune se prit ses yeux arctiques de plein fouet. Pansy Parkinson avait déserté ses côtés, préférant apparemment le jacuzzi aux marches froides sur lesquelles elle était restée assise, et lui la dévisageait toujours. Tout comme il y a un quart d'heure, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion particulière, comme s'il la regardait pensivement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Mais ses yeux, eux, étaient fermement cimentés à elle, signe qu'il n'était ni en état de rêverie, ni distrait. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement déroutée. Quel était son problème, à la fin ? Pourquoi se mettait-il à l'observer aussi soudainement et avec autant d'insistance ? Avait-elle un énorme point sur la figure ? Un bouton qui se verrait de loin ? Avait-il quelque chose à lui dire ? Une énième insulte qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps de lui lancer quelques années plus tôt ? Testait-il une nouvelle technique d'intimidation ? Quel. Etait. Son. _Problème_ ?

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... » fit une voix à côté d'elle.

Rompant le contact visuel qu'elle entretenait avec le blond, la concernée tourna la tête pour apercevoir les boucles auburn et les grands yeux bleus de Terry Boot. Elle lui avait donné des cours particuliers de philosophie deux soirs par semaine durant tout le dernier semestre de l'année, les trois autres soirs de la semaine étant occupés par les séances de révisions collectives auxquelles elle avait forcé Harry et Ron à participer. Ils avaient eu beau traîner des pieds et inventer toutes sortes d'excuses bidons pour y échapper, le résultat avait été là aux examens ; tous les deux avaient décroché leurs bacs avec mention.

« Terry, Terry, Terry. » répondit Hermione, un petit rictus aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme vînt s'installer à côté d'elle, posant ses avant-bras à plat sur le rebord du bassin, le reste de son corps noyé dans l'eau.

« Je te dois la vie, en fait. » déclara-t-il.

Ce qui provoqua un petit rire chez la brune.

« Non...quand même pas. »

« Je te dois _au moins _mon 12,5 en philo. »

« ...tu as eu 12,5 ? » répéta Hermione en haussant des sourcils, enchantée. « Oh mon Dieu mais c'est génial ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? » acquiesça le Serdaigle. « Et je tiens à préciser que je l'ai eu sans tricher, cette fois-ci. » ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Un sourire joyeux étira les lèvres de la brune.

« Je suis vraiment fière de toi, Terry. Tu le mérites. »

« Tu y es pour beaucoup. Je ne sais sincèrement pas comment tu as fait pour supporter ma débilité deux fois par semaine jusque tard dans la nuit...on devrait t'ériger une statue. »

« Pour la centième fois : tu n'es _pas_ débile. Tu ne comprenais juste pas le raisonnement et la méthodologie de la matière. Ca ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'idiot ou d'inférieur. La preuve en est que dès que tu assimiles les rouages philosophiques, tu es capable de faire des merveilles ! »

« ...ça ne change pas le fait que l'on doit impérativement ériger une statue à ton effigie. » persista le jeune homme.

Hermione dodelina alors la tête en signe de capitulation.

« Très bien. » céda-t-elle. « Sculptez-la dans le marbre, alors. »

« Rien que ça ? » rit le brun.

« Quand on réussit l'exploit de faire passer quelqu'un de 5 à 12,5, je crois que cela mérite _au moins_ une matière aussi noble que celle-ci. » fit remarquer à juste titre la lycéenne.

« Tu as entièrement raison. Va pour le marbre, alors. »

« A la limite, si cela représente un peu trop de travail, donnez cette tâche à Rogue. Ca lui fera de bons petits muscles. »

« Argh, Rogue. » grimaça Terry. « Il ne va pas me manquer, celui-là, c'est sûr. »

« La question est : à qui pourrait-il potentiellement manquer ? »

« Je suis prêt à parier que même sa chaise de bureau va soupirer de bonheur pendant ces deux mois de vacances. »

« Le sol de sa classe également... »

Les deux élèves restèrent à discuter et rire quelques minutes encore, installés sur le rebord du bassin, puis quelqu'un appela Terry depuis l'autre bout de la piscine. Le brun cria un « j'arrive ! » en guise de réponse puis se retourna vers son ancienne tutrice.

« Hermione, en tout cas...merci encore. Je...t'as vraiment été ma bouée de sauvetage, cette année. Je ne sais _vraiment pas_ comment te remercier. »

« Le simple fait que tu aies eu une telle note pour ton bac me suffit déjà amplement, Terry. »

Le brun eut un large sourire. Il ouvrit encore la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais sembla se raviser à la dernière seconde. A la place, le Serdaigle lui tapota légèrement l'avant-bras en disant :

« On reste en contact, ok ? »

« Absolument. »

Il opina, sourit une dernière fois puis se retourna pour piquer une tête. Hermione le regarda nager dans la direction opposée, son sourire s'altérant peu à peu pour laisser place à une expression nostalgique. Peut-être était-ce théâtral ou mélodramatique mais elle le regardait partir comme une mère regarderait son enfant prendre son indépendance, à la fois fière du travail accompli et mélancolique à l'idée de le voir voler à présent de ses propres ailes. Parce qu'ils en avaient passées, des soirées à plancher. La table remplie de polycopiés, manuels, brouillons, ratures, tâches d'encre sur fond de soupirs désespérés de Terry qui s'arrachait les cheveux toutes les trois minutes en gémissant qu'il était plus nul encore qu'un élève de Cm2. A supposer que l'on étudie Nietschze et Schoppenhauer en Cm2. Hermione ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait dû trouver les mots pour le re-motiver. Alors forcément, apprendre qu'il avait dépassé la moyenne de presque trois points pour l'examen final remplissait la brune d'une grande satisfaction. Elle _savait_ qu'il y arriverait. Décidant de marquer le coup, la brune choisit de s'offrir un petit verre, elle qui ne buvait quasiment jamais d'alcool.

Hermione nagea donc vers la petite échelle menant à la terre ferme et escalada les marches pour sortir de l'eau. Tout en rabattant ses longs cheveux mouillés dans son dos, elle marcha en direction du coin bar improvisé tout en bougeant distraitement la tête sur la chanson diffusée dans les enceintes – « Someone Like You » des Revl9n. Arrivée devant les diverses boissons, la Gryffondor prit un petit temps pour déterminer ce qu'elle voulait prendre, évaluant chacune des bouteilles une à une à la recherche de celle dont le packaging la séduirait le plus. Plongée dans son observation, elle remarqua à peine l'arrivée d'une personne à sa gauche. Elle fut cependant forcée de s'en rendre compte lorsque la bouteille qu'elle tenait en main lui fut soudainement chipée. La brune releva vivement la tête, prête à se plaindre, et resta incrédule en apercevant Malfoy en personne. Ce-dernier avait porté le breuvage à sa bouche et buvait quelques gorgées au goulot, sans aucun milligramme de gêne.

« Ne t'est-il pas venu à l'esprit que je m'apprêtais à me servir..? » siffla Hermione en dardant un regard noir sur lui.

Malfoy abaissa alors la bouteille, essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main puis la lui tendit. La jeune femme considéra le récipient avec un dégoût non-dissimulé, ce qui poussa le blond à rouler des yeux puis dire :

« Pour info, je n'ai pas le sida. »

Hermione resta profondément sidérée par sa réplique. Du Draco Malfoy grand cru. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour répondre mais, sa machine à répartie n'ayant plus été très fonctionnelle depuis maintenant trois ans, elle ne trouva pas de meilleure réplique que :

« Le sida ne s'attrape pas par la salive, de toutes les manières. »

Draco émit un petit « Ha ! » moqueur puis reposa la bouteille sur la table.

« Granger un jour, Granger toujours. » constata-t-il avec moquerie avant de secouer la tête et s'éloigner.

Au loin, Pansy lui faisait signe de le rejoindre dans le jacuzzi. Hermione l'observa partir, son gobelet rouge toujours vide en main. Et elle se rendit compte d'une chose. Une chose assez hallucinante, d'ailleurs. Ils ne s'étaient pas entretués. C'était même la première fois en sept années de scolarité communes qu'ils échangeaient quelques mots sans que le ton ne hausse et que les insultes ne fusent. Du jamais vu dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Du jamais vu dans l'histoire du monde. La brune attrapa une bouteille au hasard, toujours pensive. Et c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte d'une autre chose encore.

Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis la fin du collège. Pas une seule fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Et pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas adressés la parole depuis la fin du collège ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre ;) Leur rapprochement y sera également plus concret.<strong>

**En espérant que vous ayez aimé cette petite mise en bouche !**

**xo,**

**IACB.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

**~ Playlist ~**

.

Heartbeat **x **Childish Gambino

.

Summertime Sadness (Ryan Hemsworth Remix) **x** Lana Del Rey

.

R U Mine ?** x **Arctic Monkeys

.

Revolusion **x **Elliphant

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CHAPITRE 2**

.

De la Sixième jusqu'en fin Troisième, Draco Malfoy avait fait d'elle et de ses deux meilleurs amis ses souffre-douleurs attitrés.

Il n'avait pas manqué une seule occasion de les martyriser, de les humilier, que ce soit en cours comme en récréation en passant par les temps de repas ou même dans leurs propres dortoirs. Ni Harry, ni Ron ne s'étaient laisser malmener mais la plus indocile du trio fut incontestablement Hermione. Les joutes verbales sanglantes échangées avec le plus blond des Serpentards se comptaient maintenant par centaines, si ce n'est par milliers. Le simple fait qu'ils se croisent au détour d'un couloir pouvait faire des morts. La brune devait au jeune Serpentard l'usure de ses cordes vocales et de ses nerfs. En contrepartie, on pouvait dire qu'il avait contribué à forger son répertoire de répliques. Leurs altercations l'avaient formée au combat. Dès qu'il l'attaquait, elle savait dans la seconde quelle phrase lui répondre. Le but étant de remporter la victoire en réussissant à poignarder verbalement son adversaire tout en gardant le plus d'éloquence possible. Et Draco en avait, des coups de couteaux à son actif. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Hermione courbait l'échine. Plutôt mourir que de subir. De la sixième à la troisième, elle lui avait donc vaillamment tenu tête malgré l'acharnement croissant de son pire ennemi.

Et puis en Seconde...plus rien.

Plus aucune insulte, plus aucune pique, plus aucune provocation, plus aucune machination, plus aucun piège, plus aucune accusation mensongère, plus aucune vanne gratuite. _Plus rien_. Du jour au lendemain – ou plutôt d'une année à l'autre –, Draco avait rangé son uniforme de bourreau au placard pour revêtir celui du simple étudiant lambda de Serpentard. A présent, lorsqu'ils se croisaient, le lycéen ne leur adressait ni regards, ni reproches, comme si Harry, Ron et elle n'avaient jamais existé. Comme si toute cette période de constante oppression n'avait été qu'une vaste illusion. Il vivait sa vie de son côté, restait entouré de sa petite cour de Serpentards la plupart du temps, se préférant en général seul, acceptait la compagnie de X ou Y filles quand l'envie lui prenait, choisissait une bonne place pour dormir en cours pendant que Blaise notait tout pour lui, séchait même certaines classes sur un coup de tête, réussissait par on-ne-sait-quel miracle à maintenir sa moyenne trimestrielle au-dessus de 10, ne se présentait qu'à un repas sur deux, ignorait totalement, définitivement leur existence. Et toute l'année scolaire s'articula sans l'ombre d'un heurt.

Hermione ne s'en plaignait pas, grand Dieu non ! Combien de jours avait-elle rêvé de goûter à un tel répit ? Ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes lui donnait à présent une certaine idée du paradis. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce revirement de situation étrange. Lorsqu'elle en fit part à Harry et à Ron, ceux-ci partagèrent aussitôt son avis. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose louche dans cette attitude. Tous trois restèrent alors vigilant, prêts à dégainer leur épée dès que l'ancien Malfoy réapparaîtrait. Mais le Grand Méchant Malfoy ne refit jamais surface. Et les deux garçons finirent éventuellement par baisser leur garde. Harry en raison de son affectation en tant que Préfet en Chef des Gryffondors début Terminale – Draco l'était également pour sa maison, ce qui avait donné l'occasion au brun de tâter un peu le terrain pour se rendre compte qu'une possibilité d'entente strictement professionnelle pouvait exister entre eux – et Ron en raison du 80D de Lavender Brown qui occupait à présent tout son champs de vision.

Hermione se retrouva donc seule avec ses soupçons. Mais ceux-ci finirent par s'atténuer au fur et à mesure des mois sans pour autant disparaître totalement. Elle se crispait toujours lorsqu'il était à un périmètre proche d'elle mais moins qu'avant. De même qu'elle perdait de plus en plus l'habitude de scanner les différentes têtes présentes dans la pièce où elle s'apprêtait à mettre les pieds – autrefois, si Malfoy s'y trouvait, la brune préférait encore s'installer dans la salle voisine ou même dans le couloir. Respirer le même air que cet homme aurait pu l'intoxiquer. Maintenant, elle pouvait suivre un cours et presque oublier qu'il était à trois pupitres d'elle, chose totalement impensable trois ans plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? »

Hermione sortit de ses réflexions en un sursaut. Blaise était penché au-dessus des cinquantaines de bouteilles ouvertes, l'air indécis.

« Hmm, je ne suis pas une experte mais ce que je bois est plutôt pas mal. Ca brûle un peu au début, par contre. »

« C'est le principe de l'alcool. » lui fit remarquer Blaise avec un petit sourire amusé, inspectant toujours les divers choix de boissons s'offrant à lui.

« Oui eh bien comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas une experte. » se renfrogna la brune.

Blaise jeta alors un coup d'oeil au contenu de son verre.

« Tu as pris quoi, toi ? »

La brune lui montra d'où provenait son breuvage et le Serpentard attrapa la bouteille en question pour s'en servir un fond. Hermione s'attendit à ce qu'il s'éloigne juste après mais il s'adossa contre la table avec elle et regarda distraitement la piscine tout en buvant une première gorgée.

« Demain, tout se finit. » dit-il dans un soupir pensif avant de se tourner vers sa voisine. « Ca fait bizarre, hein ? »

Hermione haussa des épaules. Un peu plus loin, Harry discutait avec son ex, Cho, bien que tous les deux consciencieusement ignorés depuis la fin désastreuse de leur relation.

« Un peu. » concéda-t-elle. « Mais on peut aussi voir les choses d'une autre façon. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Demain, tout commence. »

Blaise hocha lentement la tête.

« Exact. » acquiesça-t-il.

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel Hermione but dans son gobelet avant de lui demander, pour alimenter un peu la conversation :

« Et sinon, où est-ce que tu vas l'année prochaine ? »

« J'ai été pris à l'Auror Academy. » répondit Blaise.

« Oh, félicitations ! » s'exclama sincèrement Hermione.

« Merci. » sourit l'afro-britannique. « J'ai entendu dire que Potter y allait aussi ? »

« Oui, il a été accepté. » confirma Hermione. « Il fera un excellent policier, j'en suis sûre. »

« Il peut même avoir plus d'ambition que ça. S'il s'en donne les moyens, il est même possible que le FBI ou les services secrets le recrutent. »

« S'il s'en donne les moyens. » souligna la brune car Harry pouvait être atteint de flemmardise aiguë, quelques fois.

« Et toi, où est-ce que tu vas ? » voulut savoir Blaise.

« Je ne sais pas encore. »

« Comment ça ? Aucun de tes choix n'a été accepté ? »

« Si, j'ai même eu sept réponses favorables. »

« _Sept _? Wow ! Et ce sont quels types d'établissements ? »

« Deux prépas, deux grandes écoles et trois universités de la Coupe De Feu _**(1)**_. Mais je ne sais pas encore laquelle choisir. »

« Tu _hésites_ alors que tu as été prise dans trois facs de la CDF ? » s'exclama le métis. « Les dilemmes d'Hermione Granger ne sont définitivement pas les nôtres... »

Hermione eut un petit rire et porta à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres. Tout en buvant le fond de sa boisson, ses yeux firent un tour d'horizon du complexe. Et ils furent à nouveau captés en fin de course par ceux de Draco. Le blond avait beau se trouver dans un jacuzzi rempli de filles s'adonnant à un concours de gloussements, son attention était centrée sur Hermione et rien que sur elle. A peine s'il jeta un coup d'œil à Parvati Patil qui venait de faire tomber le haut de son maillot en minaudant « oups ! ». Ne voulant pas s'engager dans une nouvelle bataille visuelle, la brune tourna la tête et préféra fixer son regard sur Ron qui cabriolait comme un petit fou dans la piscine aux côtés de Dean.

« Malfoy me fixe depuis tout à l'heure. » informa-t-elle Blaise.

Le métis chercha son meilleur ami des yeux et constata par lui-même.

« En effet. » dit-il et, pour une raison inconnue, cela provoqua un infime rictus sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dévisage comme ça ? »

Blaise haussa nonchalemment des épaules.

« Peut-être meurt-il d'envie de savoir la marque de ton maillot de bain ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Ce doit être ça. » répondit Hermione, ironique.

Au même instant, le remix du mythique « Summertime Sadness » par Ryan Hemsworth passait dans la sono et les paroles furent scandées à tue-tête par la population lycéenne se trémoussant dans l'eau.

« J'ai remarqué qu'il a fini par se lasser de jouer aux tyrans. » glissa l'air de rien la brune, son index tapotant distraitement la mesure sur le rebord de son verre.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour prendre sa retraite. »

« Certes, mais j'aurais eu beaucoup moins de mal à imaginer Rogue se mettre à la danse classique plutôt que Draco raccrocher son uniforme de monstre. »

« ...et pourtant. »

« J'ai toujours du mal à l'imaginer, en fait. » continua la Gryffondor, pas prête de lâcher le morceau.

« Les gens changent, Granger. » se contenta de répondre Blaise. « Certains plus tard que d'autres. Mais les gens changent. »

« Pas lui. »

Là, Zabini se tourna vers elle. Et le sourire qui était présent sur ses lèvres était presque peiné.

« _Surtout_ lui, justement. » la contredit-il avant de reposer son gobelet sur la table. « Nott m'appelle, il faut que j'y aille. Bonne continuation, en tout cas. »

« A toi aussi. » répondit Hermione.

Et il laissa la brune seule contre la table. Elle s'y adossa un peu plus et froissa son verre en plastique dans sa paume. _Surtout Malfoy_. Pfff, mon oeil. Un démon ne devenait pas un ange en un claquement de doigt. Encore fallait-il que Malfoy veuille devenir un ange, déjà, et rien que cette hypothèse aurait pu faire hurler de rire Hermione. Et même s'il pouvait le devenir, il resterait toujours une part de perversité au fond de lui. Cet homme était tout bonnement incapable de changer. Quand bien même si ce cas de figure hautement improbable s'avérait possible, la jeune femme refusait catégoriquement de réviser son jugement. A ses yeux, quoi que ce Serpentard fasse, il resterait exécrable. On ne pouvait pas effacer cinq ans de harcèlement quotidien.

Ce fut donc avec humeur que la brune se resservit un nouveau verre, piochant de nouveau au hasard parmi les bouteilles à demi-vides. Elle but ensuite le contenu cul-sec et effectua une petite grimaçe lorsque la brûlure désormais familière du liquide alcoolisé lui picota la gorge. Rouvrant les yeux, ceux-ci se posèrent sur Ron qui avançait vers elle d'une démarche incertaine tout en faisant des grands gestes, les yeux exorbités. Il ne fallait pas avoir bac plus sept en voyance pour deviner qu'il était à quelques verres de l'ivresse.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-il en l'attrapant solennellement par les épaules. « Hermione, il faut qu'on parle. »

« ...ok ? » accepta prudemment la brune. « De, hum, de quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« De moi. »

« De toi. D'accord. »

« Et de nous. »

« ...nous ? »

« Et de Lavender. »

« Hors de question. » refusa catégoriquement Hermione.

« Si. Si, Hermione. Il faut qu'on en parle. » insista Ron en pressant à nouveau ses épaules.

« Ron, on s'est déjà tout dit à ce propos. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu es heureux avec elle, on reste les amis qu'on a toujours été et la vie continue. Il n'y a absolument rien à ajouter. »

« Non. Il y a encore _beaucoup_ de choses à ajouter. » refusa Ron. « Hermione, écoute, je ne suis certes pas une lumière mais je ne suis pas totalement con non plus. Ni aveugle. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal au début de ma relation avec Lav' et je sais aussi que tu m'as menti en me disant que tu le prenais bien... »

« Ronald Weasley, pour la dernière fois, je... »

« Hermione, je t'aime. » lâcha-t-il.

La brune resta la bouche grande ouverte.

« Je t'aime comme jamais je n'aimerai quelqu'un d'autre au monde. »

« Ron...tu...tu ne peux pas dire ça...je...tu es mon meilleur ami...on en avait parlé...et tu es avec Lavender ! »

« Et je l'aime aussi ! Et je t'aime aussi ! »

« ...ok, je ne comprends plus rien. »

« Mais c'est simple, pourtant ! Je t'aime ! Voilà ! Tu es belle, tu es intelligente, tu es affectueuse, tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds. Tu es unique. J'aime Lavender aussi. Elle est mignonne, elle me fait rire, elle est affectueuse tout comme toi, parfois même un peu trop, mais c'est un réconfort de l'avoir à mes côtés. J'aime également t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu es bien plus qu'une simple amie ou qu'une potentielle amoureuse. Tu es...je ne sais même pas comment le dire...tu es juste...tu es _tout_. Tu es 50% de ma personne et Harry correspond aux 50% autres. Et j'aime Harry, putain, je l'aime de tout mon coeur. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais été sans lui. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais été sans toi, sans _nous_. Je nous aime à la folie. Il faut qu'on reste ce que l'on est. » dit-il alors et sa voix était presque suppliante. « Il faut que rien ni personne ne change malgré les années qui passent. Et il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse du mal, ok ? Si je t'en ai fait Hermione, pardon. Pardon mille fois. Ce n'était en aucun cas intentionnel. Je ne serai jamais, _jamais_ capable de faire quelque chose dans le but de te voir souffrir. De même pour Harry. Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal consciencieusement. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on reste soudés, tous les trois. Comme au collège. Je veux qu'on reste les différentes parties d'un seul et même corps. Parce que je ne pourrais pas survivre sans vous. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne pourrais pas survivre sans toi. Autant demander tout de suite à mon coeur d'arrêter de battre. »

Face à ce flot de sentiments bruts, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être gagnée par une vive émotion, une boule obstruant à présent sa gorge. Elle hocha la tête de plus en plus vite, un sourire aux lèvres malgré ses yeux humides.

« Et je ne pourrais pas survivre sans vous non plus. » murmura-t-elle. « Vous comptez _tellement_ pour moi. »

Hermione enroula ses bras autour de son torse et Ron répondit à son étreinte avec force tout en prenant une grande respiration. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant près d'une minute jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Harry ne vienne les interrompre.

« On fête la mort d'Ombrage ? » demanda-t-il, faisant référence à l'espèce de mégère fanatique de rose bonbon qui avait été directrice de Poudlard pendant leur année de Seconde.

Hermione et Ron se détachèrent, le bras du roux restant toujours autour des épaules de son amie et Harry arriva à leur niveau.

« Elle a voulu provoquer une licorne sauvage et a terminé en brochette sur sa corne. » répondit Hermione.

« Ooooh ! » exulta presque Harry en lui frappant énergiquement dans la paume avant de faire s'entrechoquer leurs poings. « Qu'on donne à cette licorne une médaille. »

« On lui a déjà décerné la Légion d'Honneur, il me semble. » dit Ron.

« La Reine d'Angleterre s'est déplacée elle-même pour aller l'accrocher à sa crinière. » renchérit sa voisine.

« Rien de tel qu'une bonne nouvelle comme celle-ci pour bien finir l'année. » jubila Harry avant de boire une gorgée de vodka sans coller la bouche à la bouteille. « Ah ! Ca met tout de suite de bonne humeur. »

« Et que fait-on lorsqu'on est de bonne humeur..? » dit Ron tout en lançant un regard de connivence à Harry.

« Oui...que peut-on bien faire lorsqu'on est de bonne humeur ? » feignit de s'interroger le brun en lui faisant un clin d'œil en guise de réponse.

Hermione fit la navette entre ses deux meilleurs amis, suspicieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore, tous les deux ? » suspecta-t-elle.

« Rien du tout, voyons... » répondit innocemment le roux bien qu'il desserrait lentement son bras d'autour d'elle.

« Comment ça : rien du t..._non_ ! » protesta-t-elle immédiatement lorsqu'il l'attrapa par les avant-bras. « Non, non, non, non, non ! » se débattit-elle quant Harry prit la relève en attrapant ses jambes.

« A L'EAU ! » hurlèrent les deux lycéens avant de se diriger à toutes vitesses vers le bassin, hilares.

« _Vous allez me le_... »

La brune s'enfonça dans l'eau à l'instant où les premières percussions de « R U Mine ? » faisaient trembler le dôme vitrée de la piscine.

« ...PAYER ! » rugit-elle en refaisant surface pour se lancer à leur course.

Pour l'heure suivante, Hermione comprit ô combien Harry avait eu raison en lui assurant que si elle se laissait un peu aller, l'amusement serait au rendez-vous. Car pour s'amuser, elle s'amusa. Ses chamailleries en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis la faisait presque retomber en enfance et elle faisait avec eux toutes sortes de cabrioles aquatiques sans peur du ridicule, riant à gorge déployée toutes les trente secondes. L'alcool commençait à faire doucement son effet, remplissant son corps tout entier d'une chaleur agréable la rendant plus légère et moins soucieuse. Ainsi, elle put trouver le courage d'aller à la rencontre de n'importe qui croisant son chemin pour discuter de choses et d'autres de façon totalement aléatoire et spontanée. Elle sut ainsi que Kevin Entwhistle des Serdaigles avait été en journalisme à Las Aldeas tandis que Cho se tournait quant à elle vers le mannequinat, ses jambes interminables ayant déjà séduit certaines agences, que Dean préférait prendre une année sabbatique et explorer le monde avant de se tourner vers la sphère universitaire, que Seamus partait en Australie pour deux ans de commerce, Berlin serait la nouvelle maison d'Anthony Goldstein, Stephen Cornfoot avait quant à lui gagné sa place pour l'Etablissement Supérieur de Poudlard...

La meilleure partie de chaque conversation restait tout de même celle où les souvenirs des années passées étaient évoqués. Il y en avaient franchement de très hilarant.

« ...oh, bon sang, vous vous souvenez du jour où Seamus a essayé d'enlever le turban de Quirell avec une canne à pêche, en Sixième ? » s'exclama Lee Jordan, créant un fou rire général.

« La tête qu'a fait le prof en découvrant l'hameçon juste sous ses yeux...je regrette chaque jour de ne pas avoir pris cette scène en photo. » soupira Harry.

« J'avais pourtant tout prévu ! » plaida Finnigan, un rictus aux lèvres malgré tout. « Mais il a fallu qu'il se retourne _juste_ au dernier moment. Mon karma était vraiment mauvais, à cette époque. »

« Non, la meilleure chose dont j'ai été témoin, c'est sans conteste le jour où Lockhart s'est ramené en cours avec des cheveux rose bonbon ! » s'exclama Lee.

« Je plussoie. » confirma Hermione. « Ca a été mon plus gros fou rire du collège. »

« Plus gros fou rire de ma vie, tout court. » dit Ron.

« On n'a toujours pas retrouvé le génie qui a mis de la teinture dans son shampoing, d'ailleurs. Non ? » demanda Harry.

« Toujours pas. Mais à mes yeux, ce mec est une véritable légende. » le loua Seamus.

« C'est qu'on leur en a fait baver, à ces profs de langues. Y'en a pas un seul qui est resté plus d'une année. »

« Tu m'étonnnes ! » pouffa Lee. « Et le pire, c'est quand même le... »

« _RUSARD _! » hurla soudainement quelqu'un et l'instant d'après, ce fut la débandade.

Dans un mélange d'exclamations empressées et de fous rires nerveux, tous les lycéens désertèrent bassins, jacuzzi et gradins pour courir vers toutes les sorties possibles. Certains s'étalaient par terre dans la précipitation, d'autres faisaient des crochets par le bar improvisé pour emporter deux ou trois bouteilles avec eux au passage. L'un des Serdaigles entreprit de désinstaller les enceintes mais les hurlements lointains furieux de Rusard le poussèrent à détaler la seconde suivante en n'ayant eu le temps que de baisser la musique de quelques volumes. Hermione s'extirpa hors de l'eau le plus vite possible et scruta partout autour d'elle dans l'espoir d'y repérer la chevelure rousse flamboyante de Ron ou les cheveux noirs en pétard d'Harry. Ils étaient à côté d'elle il y avait à peine trente secondes, pourtant.

« Hermione ! » l'interpella alors une voix depuis l'autre rive de la piscine.

Parmi la cohue, la brune aperçut alors Harry lui faire vivement signe. Il pointa ensuite du doigt la sortie de gauche et la jeune femme hocha la tête, s'empressant de suivre le chemin qui lui était indiqué. Mais c'était sans compter le monstrueux mouvement de foule que cette évacuation soudaine des lieux avait créé. Hermione eut beau jouer des coudes, crier « pardon ! », en pousser certains, forcer un passage à l'aide de vigoureux coups d'épaules, rien ne changea. Sa petite taille jouant en sa défaveur, la brune fut forcée d'avancer au rythme de la masse compacte d'étudiants. Au bout d'une longue poignée de secondes, elle put enfin trouver une brèche et s'échapper vers la sortie qu'avait désigné Harry. Mais arrivée sur les lieux, la jeune fille ne trouva le brun nulle part. Sans doute s'était-il déjà enfui en pensant qu'elle était à sa suite. Mais par _où_ s'était-il enfui, pour commencer ? Par les vestiaires ? Par les douches ? Par la salle des casiers ? Par le couloir principal ? Immobilisée au carrefour de ces quatre chemins, la brune regardait consécutivement les voies qui s'offraient à elle, incapable de choisir. Soudain, la voix tonnante de Rusard se fit à nouveau entendre en ces termes :

« ET CA NE SERT A RIEN DE VOUS CACHER, PETITS SCÉLÉRATS ! JE VOUS RETROUVERAI TOUS, JUSQU'AU DERNIER ! »

Le bruit de pas boiteux mais rapide du concierge se rapprochait de plus en plus, forçant Hermione à se décider immédiatement. Vestiaire ? Douche ? Casiers ? Couloir ? Douche ? Couloir ? Casiers ? _Vestiaire_. La brune courut s'y réfugier. C'était une grande salle aux murs bleus carrelés qui s'étendait tout et sentait le chlore. Elle était toute en longueur et peuplée de cabines s'alignant par rangées de cinq de part et d'autre d'une longue allée principale. Son pas précipité sécurisé par le sol antidérapant, la Lionne longea l'allée principale, le souffle court, ne sachant pas quelle cachette choisir. D'abord elle décidait d'aller tout au fond puis elle revenait soudainement sur ses pas, ouvrait une porte dans la rangée de gauche, choisissait plutôt de continuer, s'arrêtait d'un seul coup pour ouvrir une cabine à droite, puis une autre encore, dépassait trois rangées, faisait marche arrière,...

Quelqu'un la tira brusquement en arrière par le bras. Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, la voilà qui était enfermée dans un des boxs puis plaquée sans douceur contre le mur. En se retrouvant nez à nez avec Malfoy, sa première réaction fut tout naturellement de crier. Problème : le blond avait plaqué sa paume de main contre sa bouche, étouffant tout son susceptible de sortir de sa gorge. A défaut de ne pouvoir user de ses cordes vocales, Hermione décida alors de se débattre. Mais la voix de Rusard provenant cette fois-ci de l'entrée des vestiaires réussit à l'en dissuader.

« Je sais qu'il y en a qui se cachent ici... » susurrait-il d'une voix malicieuse. « Vous ne m'échapperez _pas._ »

Malgré la musique qui retentissait toujours dans la salle de piscine, on pouvait entendre distinctement le bruit des pas du concierge progresser dans la pièce. Il se rapprochait avec lenteur, signe que chaque allée était minutieusement vérifiée. La brune retînt son souffle au maximum. A côté d'elle, Draco était aussi immobile qu'une statue de pierre et fixait la porte de la cabine sans ciller, sa main bâillonnant toujours la Gryffondor. Et les pas de Rusard se rapprochaient. Il devait être à trois ou quatre rangées de la leur, à présent.

« ...AHA ! » cria-t-il soudainement, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents.

Bruit de porte s'ouvrant à la volée. Le concierge venait apparemment de découvrir l'un des fêtards car quelques secondes plus tard, une voix masculine un peu plus jeune plaida :

« Je vous _jure_ que j'étais là depuis hier, m'sieur ! J'ai eu cours de piscine et je me suis endormi dans les vestiaires ! »

« Et vous êtes aussi nés dans ces vestiaires, pendant qu'on y est ? » ricana Rusard. « Gardez donc vos salades pour votre prochain rendez-vous chez le Principal. »

« Oh non, Monsieur, je vous en supplie... »

« _Silence_. Rangez-vous sur le côté, le temps que j'aille dénicher le reste de vos autres petits camarades. »

Et il continua à progresser lentement dans le couloir central de la pièce. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'avant-dernière rangée, à savoir celle où se cachaient Draco et Hermione, la jeune fille tressaillit. Son mouvement nerveux attira l'attention du Serpentard qui tourna alors la tête au ralentis vers elle. Leurs yeux se connectèrent d'emblée.

Si Hermione avait déjà trouvé son regard intense quelques heures plus tôt, alors que plusieurs mètres les séparaient, elle ne sut pas comment qualifier leur contact visuel maintenant qu'ils étaient pratiquement collés l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux gris étaient si perçants que ça en devenait dérangeant. Mais maintenant qu'Hermione y repensait, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi cela la surprenait. D'aussi longtemps qu'elle puisse se souvenir, il avait toujours eu ce regard. Le temps mort de ces trois dernières années le lui avait simplement fait oublier.

Lorsque vous vous confrontiez verbalement à Malfoy, il vous fallait deux éléments pour être de taille dès le départ. La rhétorique et le regard. S'agissant de la rhétorique, il fallait être vif et toujours avoir deux ou trois phrases prévues à l'avance de façon à ce que ça fuse en permanence. Il ne fallait jamais perdre la main ou être à court de répliques parce qu'à l'instant où la répartie ne suivait plus, Malfoy triomphait. Le regard restait cependant l'élément le plus difficile à maîtriser. Parce que ce n'était pas tout de répondre du tac au tac ; il fallait aussi soutenir le contact visuel. Et, Hermione était la première à l'admettre, ce n'était pas chose facile. Le regard du Serpentard était virulent, glacial, débordant de mépris. Mais au-delà de ça, il vous clouait littéralement sur place. Vous aviez intérêt à savoir parfaitement ce que vous vouliez dire avant qu'il ne vous fixe droit dans les yeux parce qu'une fois que ces deux billes anthracites vous paralysaient, c'était déjà perdu d'avance.

« HA ! »

Hermione étouffa de justesse un petit cri. Rusard venait d'ouvrir à l'improviste la porte de la cabine se situant juste à leur gauche. Pour tenter de calmer son stress et échapper à l'emprise visuelle de son voisin, elle ferma les yeux très fort. Se concentrant exclusivement sur le bruit que faisait Rusard, la lycéenne l'entendit longer la rangée, passer juste devant leur porte, s'arrêter trois secondes plus tard, ouvrir d'un seul coup la cabine de droite, cette fois-ci, puis reculer en pestant, n'y trouvant personne. Soudain, un bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre depuis l'entrée des vestiaire. L'instant d'après, Rusard criait :

« Eh ! EH ! REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! JE VOUS AI DIT D'ATTENDRE SUR LE CÔTÉ ! REVENEZ ICI, PETIT DÉSOBÉISSANT, SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS QUE JE VOUS FASSE LA PEAU ! MISS TEIGNE, _ATTRAPE-LE_ !... »

Et il partit manifestement à sa poursuite car, une minute plus tard, plus aucun bruit ne régnait dans le complexe tout entier. Hormis celui de la musique qui leur parvenait en sourdine. Malfoy libéra alors la bouche d'Hermione mais lui fit signe de rester silencieuse d'un geste de la main. Il ouvrit au ralenti la porte du box et s'engagea prudemment dehors après avoir fait une halte. Hermione le regarda disparaître dans l'allée et entendit son pas feutré faire le tour des vestiaires.

« C'est bon. » la prévînt-il depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Hermione s'engagea alors dehors à son tour et suivit Draco dans le couloir, veillant à garder une distance de sécurité entre eux. Tous deux marchèrent silencieusement en direction de l'entrée de la piscine, vérifiant toutes les cinq secondes qu'il n'y ait aucun Rusard à l'horizon. Arrivés devant la porte vitrée par laquelle tous les Terminales étaient entrés, Draco actionna la poignée. Bloquée. Il l'actionna de nouveau avec un peu plus de force. Même résultat. Qu'il pousse, qu'il tire de toutes ses forces, qu'il appuie contre la vitre, rien à faire. La porte demeurait verrouillée. Derrière lui, le visage d'Hermione se décomposa.

« ...c'est fermé ? » demanda-t-elle avec effroi.

« Sers-toi de tes yeux. Déduis. » répliqua Draco sur un ton de voix agacé, ne cessant pas ses efforts pour les sortir de là.

Hermione poussa un juron tout en se passant la main sur le front. C'était à croire à un gag. Une caméra cachée. Déjà, le simple fait de se retrouver enfermée le jour même de la fête de fin d'année relevait du cauchemar mais l'être en compagnie de_ Draco Malfoy_...le suicide était très clairement envisageable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) : <strong>__La Coupe De Feu (CDF) est ici l'équivalent de l'Ivy League aux Etats-Unis – à savoir le regroupement des plus prestigieuses universités américaines réunissant critères d'entrée très sélectifs et niveau d'excellence. La CDF comprend six écoles :_

__ L'Académie française de Beauxbâtons_

__ L'Institut ukrainienne de Durmstrang en Ukraine_

__ L'Ecole anglaise de Poudlard_

__ Vinden Blåser – Grenier Venteux – en Suède _(© Madelight)

__ Las Aldeas – Les Hameaux – en Espagne _(© Madelight)

__ Zufluchtsort Blau – Les Havres Bleus – en Allemagne _(© Madelight)

_Ces établissements, tels que je les conçois dans cette histoire, fonctionnent selon le même schéma binaire. Le premier enseignement dispensé va de la Sixième jusqu'à la Terminale. Commence ensuite l'enseignement supérieur. Pour y accéder, il existe trois voies : la première concerne les élèves déjà inscrits au lycée de l'établissement en question. L'accès aux classes universitaires se fait par dossier et ce dossier se constitue dès la Seconde. Les deuxième et troisième voies concernent les élèves originaires d'un établissement extérieur. L'entrée peut dans un cas se faire également par dossier si le candidat s'y prend tôt et si le dossier qu'il possède est excellent en tout point. Sinon – et c'est la troisième voie – le concours d'entrée est ouvert à tous. Ceux qui l'auront réussi passeront ensuite un entretien avec le comité d'admission qui décidera de leur ouvrir leur porte de l'université ou non (cf. processus d'entrée à Science-Po). L'enseignement supérieur universitaire de la CDF s'effectue en quatre années et se clôture par un prestigieux diplôme à valeur internationale._

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que vous aimiez toujours ! J'ai eu pleins de questions concernant les quatre Maisons ainsi que la spécialité qui leur ont été attribuée, étant donné qu'il s'agit ici d'un UA, et j'y répondrai un peu plus tard en détaillant comme je viens de le faire avec la CDF. A dans quelques semaines pour le commencement officiel du huit-clos HermioneDraco ;)**

**xo.**

.

**Rar :**

.

**Salomtex :** Ah oui ! L'épisode où ils font une fête et qu'un des mecs se blesse dans l'eau c'est ça ? Pour l'As De Pic, ma motivation est proche de zéro, malheureusement...

.

**LaLouLiwa :** Haha oui c'est ma grande spécialité, ça : commencer dix mille fanfics et n'en finir que cinq. J'espère que tu auras également apprécié ce chapitre :)

.

**Diane :** Merci beaucoup ! :)

.

**Pocus :** Merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaît :)

.

**Fathou :** Je crois que « ravissement » se dit...non ? Du coup j'ai un doute, haha. Draco a l'air étrange comme ça, haha, mais attendez un peu de le connaître. J'espère que tu as aimé la suite et merci pour ta review !

.

**Florigeon :** Ah, ça fait plaisir de se sentir attendue ! :)

.

**Marion :** Oui, une très belle époque...mes années de Première-Terminale (surtout Terminale) me manque vraiment quelques fois. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre !

.

**Juliette :** Merci beaucoup, hope you liked it :)

.

**Stipou :** Oui j'avoue que les chapitres courts comme ceux-ci peuvent frustrer haha, mais au moins maintenant, pour patienter, vous n'aurez pas un chapitre à relire mais _deux_ ! Et c'est pas génial, ça ? ;)

.

**Malfoy 34 : **Merci !

.

**Hon-Hey :** Haha c'est vrai que Crabbe et Goyle en S, ce n'est pas très crédible mais je connais pourtant (de très loin cela dit) des gens qui sont passés en S sans être des Prix Nobels de la chimie non plus donc ça pourrait être envisageable pour ces deux surdoués ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre en tout cas & merci pour ta review !

.

**Carotte Des Champs :** Meuuuh non, je ne vous oublie pas ! Comment oserais-je ? Je mets certes 160 ans à poster sur Le Contrat mais je vais terminer cette fanfic, c'est sûr et certain !

.

**Sumphora :** Oh, merci beaucoup ma chère, c'est de très gentils mots que tu m'offres ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant :)

.

**Eva :** Tu es la deuxième personne à citer cette scène de GG ! Peut-être que mon esprit s'en est inspiré inconsciemment. Le fait est que j'ai un truc avec les piscines de nuit. J'ai un truc avec la couleur bleue aussi donc tout est lié, haha. Ah, je t'encourage très, très fortement à visionner Virgin Suicides ! C'est du bon Sofia Coppola en tout cas. Merci pour ta review !

.

**Felicia :** Allez, courage, plus que trois (ou quatre) petites semaines avant le prochain chapitre ! Juste un zeste de patience ;)

.

**Guest :** Oui, le ton de cette fiction sera beaucoup plus léger, détendu et réel que mes autres fanfictions ! Enfin il y aura des petites pointes de gravités ici et là mais rien de grave, qu'on se rassure, haha. Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Hasta siempre (que viva la revolución)**

**xo.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

**~ Playlist ~**

.

Red **x **The Acid

.

Green Mile **x** SZA

.

Drop The Game **x** Chet Faker & Flume

* * *

><p>« Et...et il n'y a pas de sortie de service ou, je sais pas, une issue de secours ? Quelque chose ? ! » hasarda la brune, déjà sous tension.<p>

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'être fait tatoué le plan de la piscine dans le dos ? » siffla Draco.

Le plan de la piscine, sans doute pas, mais un motif à l'encre noire ornait l'intérieur de son avant-bras gauche, par contre. C'était comme une sorte de long trait...mais Hermione ne s'y attarda que partiellement. La vraie préoccupation du moment était de trouver un moyen de sortir de ce foutu bâtiment. Rester coincée une seconde de plus ici allait la rendre soit claustrophobe, soit meurtrière. Soit les deux.

« Mais tu es Préfet en Chef, pourtant ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors.

« Le rapport avec cette porte fermée étant..? »

« Un Préfet en Chef est censé connaître l'agencement de chacun des locaux de l'établissement _par cœur._ »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre comme conneries... »

« Cette _connerie_ est inscrite dans le règlement ! »

« Et ? Toi, t'es bien à la tête d'une secte militant pour les droits des nains de jardins mais est-ce pour autant que tu as la liste complète des noms de tous ceux qui mesurent moins d'un mètre sur cette Terre ? »

« Alors déjà, pour ta gouverne, je ne dirige pas une ''secte militant pour les droits des nains de jardins'' mais une association luttant aux côtés des personnes victimes de discrimina... »

« Ouais, bon, peu importe. » la coupa-t-il, blasé d'avance, avant de se remettre à malmener la poignée.

Hermione haussa des sourcils, incrédule. Rêvait-elle ou venait-il d'éluder une nouvelle confrontation verbale, lui qui _adorait_ habituellement les faire tirer en longueur ? Il allait même jusqu'à trouver un prétexte minable pour les provoquer, éprouvant une jubilation perverse à lui faire perdre son calme par tous les moyens possibles. Puis, lorsqu'elle était suffisamment sortie de ses gonds à son goût, il décochait le dernier mot, l'ultime réplique blessante qui touchait tellement Hermione de plein fouet qu'elle ne trouvait rien pour parer immédiatement à son attaque. Ne restait plus que sa figure défaite et ses mains tremblantes. Alors, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, ce poison humain se décidait enfin à la laisser tranquille, sa nuisance accomplie.

Mais là, surprise générale ! Draco Malfoy préférait apparemment combattre une poignée de porte à mains nues plutôt que d'arroser d'insultes son souffre-douleur préféré. Et si l'on continuait dans l'énumération des événements inattendus ayant rythmé cette soirée, le Serpentard venait tout juste de la sauver d'entre les mains de Rusard. Était-ce bien la même personne qui, quatre ans plus tôt, se serait fait un _plaisir_ d'assister en première ligne à l'engueulade de Miss-Parfaite-Elève, comme il se plaisait autrefois à la surnommer ? Peut-être qu'Hermione avait affaire à son jumeau.

« Tu vas finir par la casser. » ne put-elle soupirer en le voyant devenir de plus en plus violent avec la porte.

« C'est dans l'idée. »

« La direction va te facturer ces dégâts. »

« Eh bien mon père leur fera un chèque et tout le monde sera content. » régla Draco en haussant négligemment des épaules.

Ainsi donc une caractéristique du Malfoy d'antan subsistait chez lui ; il était toujours le même petit fils à papa nageant dans le fric qu'auparavant.

« Tu ne peux _pas_ casser cette porte. » souffla Hermione avec agacement.

Le blond l'ignora, continuant sa tâche vaine. Ce qui arracha un second soupir las à sa voisine. Cet idiot pensait-il _réellement_ arriver à bout d'une porte d'une épaisseur de presque dix centimètres ?

« C'est du double-vitrage, bon sang, c'est quasiment impossible de... »

« Et elle propose quoi comme solution, Einstein ? » cingla Draco en se retournant cette fois-ci vers elle, ses yeux gris la foudroyant. « Parce que ça parle, ça parle, mais à part se plaindre, ça n'a pas plus d'utilité qu'une plante verte. Et encore, une plante verte sait quand se la boucler, elle. »

« On fait le tour de ce fichu bâtiment pour trouver une autre sortie : la voilà ma solution ! » répliqua Hermione sur le même ton.

Elle s'attendit naturellement à ce que Malfoy la rembarre en qualifiant son idée de tout ce qui pourrait être synonyme du mot « débile ». Mais, contre toute attente, il délaissa enfin la poignée pour déclarer :

« Je vais à gauche, tu vas à droite. »

Et avant même qu'Hermione ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, le voilà qui s'en allait dans la direction indiquée. La brune dut alors en faire de même.

Le complexe nautique de Poudlard était grand. Beaucoup plus que ne l'avait imaginé Hermione. Il fallait aussi dire qu'elle n'avait eu cours d'EPS ici qu'un trimestre de quatrième et de Première, ce qui ne lui avait pas tellement donné le temps d'aviser la superficie des lieux. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, la jeune fille se perdit donc dans les méandres d'interminables couloirs, poussa de multiples portes battantes, monta des escaliers, en descendit d'autres, tomba sur une pièce dans laquelle étaient rangées des centaines de perches, puis sur une autre contenant des bouées et gilets de sauvetages de toutes les tailles, et une autre encore dans laquelle s'entreposaient une armée de plots...chaque matériel utilisé dans cette piscine avait apparemment sa salle de rangement attitrée. Mais aucune sortie de secours à l'horizon.

Hermione monta les marches menant au troisième et dernier étage, sa silhouette se reflétant sur les murs vitré. Elle poussa la porte se matérialisant sous ses yeux, dans l'espoir que celle-ci la mène à un miraculeux escalier de service, mais au lieu de ça, la brune se retrouva sur le perron d'une petite pièce circulaire. Cette pièce n'était dotée que d'une seule fenêtre rectangulaire qui donnait vue sur la piscine, trois étages plus bas. Une table et deux fauteuils de bureau se trouvaient juste en dessous de cette vitre. Le gilet de sauvetage ainsi que les deux brassards pendillant aux crochets du porte-manteau de l'entrée prouvaient qu'il s'agissait de la tour de contrôle des maîtres nageurs.

Hermione ferma la porte au ralenti et marcha vers la fenêtre, seule source de lumière de la salle, pour se poster juste devant. La vue était absolument magnifique. L'antre vide était plongée dans une douce lueur bleutée provenant des éclairages du fond des bassins. Depuis son perchoir, Hermione pouvait voir à quel point les spots de lumières faisaient scintiller l'eau claire. Le dôme vitré recouvrant l'habitacle donnait l'impression qu'il n'y avait aucun obstacle entre la piscine et la Forêt Interdite qui cernait le bâtiment transparent de sa colonie d'arbres touffus. Malgré leurs hautes cimes, on pouvait tout de même apercevoir l'imposant château de Poudlard se dresser au loin.

Dieu, ce qu'Hermione allait regretter cet endroit..! Jamais encore elle n'avait encore vécu dans un lieu aussi beau, aussi chaleureux, aussi spacieux et aussi charismatique que celui-ci. Elle s'y sentait même plus chez elle que lorsqu'elle rentrait chez ses parents, pendant les grandes vacances. Le dortoir était devenu sa seconde chambre, la salle commune était à présent son salon, la bibliothèque était pour elle le plus parfait des havres de paix et les Gryffondors faisaient partie de sa famille. Poudlard lui avait _tellement_ apporté. Cette école l'avait forgée, aussi bien intellectuellement que personnellement. Elle y avait découvert la valeur de l'amitié, du travail et de l'entraide. Elle y avait aussi appris à ne pas se laisser écraser par rien ni qui que ce soit. Toujours se défendre, toujours garder la tête haute, toujours avancer. Tout au long de ces sept années, Poudlard lui avait donné les armes nécessaires pour pouvoir, à terme, croquer la vie adulte à pleines dents. Et à présent que ce terme était arrivé, Hermione se sentait prête. Un peu effrayée, elle devait l'admettre, mais bel et bien prête. Demain serait le Jour J du grand saut.

Comme pour concorder avec ses pensées, le bruit caractéristique d'un plongeon dans l'eau se fit entendre depuis la piscine. Quittant des yeux le château lointain, Hermione porta son attention sur le grand bassin. Une silhouette y brassait l'eau chlorée avec une rapidité époustouflante, relevant furtivement la tête toutes les quinze secondes pour respirer. Arrivée à l'autre bout, cette personne fit une galipette sous l'eau pour repartir ensuite dans le sens inverse sans que sa vitesse de nage ne faiblisse une seule fois. Les yeux ambrés de la Gryffondor suivirent attentivement sa progression, clairement impressionnée par cette performance. Mais ce fut ces mêmes yeux qui s'écarquillèrent lorsque le nageur émergea enfin de l'eau, le corps ruisselant, ses cheveux or plaqués en arrière.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Alors pendant qu'elle se démenait depuis près de quarante minutes à chercher une porte de sortie, Monsieur pataugeait tranquillement dans la piscine ? Et ceci après l'avoir accusée de ne rien faire pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper d'ici ? ! _Le monde à l'envers_. Remontée, Hermione sortit en trombe de la salle des maîtres nageurs pour dévaler les escaliers. Dans sa précipitation, elle se trompa une ou deux fois de chemin mais parvînt au final à regagner le rez-de-chaussée. La brune emprunta ensuite le grand couloir principal menant directement à la salle qu'elle venait d'observer quelques instants plus tôt, depuis le troisième étage. Plus elle avançait, plus le grand bassin que l'on pouvait déjà apercevoir de loin se dessinait avec clarté. Et plus elle progressait, plus la chanson diffusée par les enceintes – « Green Mile » de SZA – s'amplifiait.

Hermione entra dans la salle de piscine à l'instant où vibraient le refrain de la chanson. Malgré son humeur, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être prise d'étonnement par l'acoustique des lieux. A présent qu'il n'y avait plus cette cacophonie de voix, rires et cris mélangés aux « splatch » causés par les divers plongeons des lycéens euphoriques, le son se propageait beaucoup mieux dans l'habitacle. La musique semblait venir de partout à la fois et les notes se répercutaient en écho d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, ce qui donnait un effet assez impressionnant. On se serait cru dans une église.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'extasier sur les capacités sonores de la pièce ; il y avait un sujet beaucoup plus crucial à traiter. Et ce sujet venait tout juste de sauter à nouveau dans le grand bassin. Hermione décida de l'attendre juste à son point de départ, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit la première chose qu'il voit en sortant de l'eau. Les bras croisés, un sourcil haussé en signe d'agacement, la brune le regarda crawler jusqu'à la rive opposée puis faire volte-face sous l'eau pour revenir vers elle. Et cela lui écorchait très sérieusement la bouche de l'admettre mais cette ordure nageait extrêmement bien. Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait : vitesse, synchronisation des mouvements, régularité. Cela démontrait des années de pratique. Était-ce donc pour cela qu'il avait abandonné sa carrière de fauteur de trouble ? Pour se lancer corps et âme dans la natation ? A l'évocation de cette hypothèse foireuse, la brune ne put retenir un petit ricanement. Et ce fut avec ce sourire narquois que Draco la trouva, lorsqu'il termina sa longueur.

« Je vois que les recherches avancent. » siffla-t-elle.

« N'est-ce pas ? » répondit Draco sur le même ton sarcastique tout en s'appuyant contre le rebord du bassin pour en sortir.

« Peut-on savoir ce que tu fiches dans l'eau alors qu'on est censé trouver une sortie ? » perdit rapidement son calme la brune.

« Je regardais s'il n'y avait pas une sortie de secours sous l'eau, justement. Après tout, on entre bien dans le monde de Narnia par une porte de placard. »

Oh, _très bien _: Monsieur se foutait apparemment ouvertement de sa gueule. En quoi cela était-ce un fait nouveau, de toutes les façons ?

« J'ai l'honneur de t'apprendre que nous sommes dans la réalité et non dans un film Disney, par conséq...»

« Warner Bros, pas Disney. » la coupa Draco tout en se dirigeant vers la table des boissons sur laquelle dix bouteilles subsistaient encore. « C'est avec une culture générale aussi merdique que tu as réussi à avoir 17,5 de moyenne à ton bac ? »

« Ça te surprendra sans doute mais il se trouve que je m'adonne à des activités plus intellectuellement stimulantes que de mémoriser les noms des compagnies de production de films. » répliqua Hermione.

« Comme explorer la cavité buccale de Weasmoche, par exemple ? » demanda Draco tout en attrapant un fond de JD. « J'ai beau chercher mais je ne vois _vraiment pas_ ce que cette activité pourrait stimuler...à part l'herpès. » Ses yeux acier moqueur se fixèrent alors sur le bouton qu'Hermione avait en bas de la lèvre inférieure. « Ceci expliquerait cela, d'ailleurs. »

Il était minuscule, ce bouton, et seul, en plus de ça. Mais il avait fallu que cette fouine le remarque. Hermione y porta ses doigts, dans un réflexe inconscient, et se haït la seconde suivante lorsqu'elle vit que son geste avait provoqué un petit rictus narquois chez son voisin. Elle laissa aussitôt retomber son bras le long du corps puis siffla :

« La prochaine fois que tu plongeras dans cette piscine, sois gentil : noie-toi. L'humanité entière t'en sera reconnaissante. »

« Fâcheux que je ne sois pas gentil, alors. » haussa des épaules Malfoy avant de boire une gorgée d'alcool. « Et que l'humanité ne puisse se passer de moi, quoi qu'on en dise. »

« Tu veux rire ? » suffoqua Hermione. « Ta seule existence constitue une véritable nuisance quotidienne pour moi. Alors à combien de fois pour le reste de la population terrestre ? »

« Et c'est la preuve vivante d'un dysfonctionnement dans la sélection naturelle qui me dit ça. Le monde à l'envers, décidément. » ricana Malfoy.

« Si je suis un dysfonctionnement, tu es une véritable épidémie virale à toi tout seul. »

« Dans ce cas cours, Forest, parce que je risque de te contaminer. »

« Si on n'était pas enfermé dans cette fichue piscine, sois sûr que je serais déjà à des kilomètres de toi. Des années lumières, même. » lui assura la Lionne.

« Dommage qu'on soit justement enfermé dans cette fichue piscine et que tu ne sois pas à des kilomètres de moi. Des années lumières, même. »

« Wow, génial, tu sais répéter mot pour mot ! Veux-tu une médaille ? Ou es-tu plus du genre trophée ? »

Draco ne se contenta que d'un semblant de rire avant de prendre une autre lampée d'alcool et plonger dans l'eau à nouveau, coupant une nouvelle fois court à leur dispute sans se battre pour avoir le dernier mot. Hermione le regarda sauter dans le bassin, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il applique son conseil de noyade. Parce qu'il était impossible qu'elle respire le même air que lui pendant les minutes suivantes. Littéralement _impossible_.

Qu'avait-elle fait d'aussi mauvais dans sa vie pour que le karma décide de la mettre dans une telle situation, pour commencer ? Parmi toutes les mésaventures figurant dans la liste des malheurs que s'amusait à élaborer le destin pour ces chers humains dont elle avait la charge, pourquoi avait-il fallu que la brune tombe sur le _pire_ cas de figure possible ? Elle aurait limite préféré être bloquée nue dans un cagibi en compagnie de Crabbe...ouais, bon, peut-être pas. Mais être enfermée dans une piscine en compagnie de Draco ? C'était quand même très, très fort.

D'autant plus qu'ils étaient enfermés _à clé_. Il n'y avait aucune autre porte de sortie – et s'il y en avait, elles devaient jouer à cache-cache. Aucune autre alternative que d'attendre sagement que quelqu'un se rende compte de leur absence. Et que Rusard revienne les ouvrir. Et qu'il les engueulent au passage. Mais ça encore, ce n'était rien par rapport au savon que leur passerait la direction. Hermione avait déjà vu McGonagall hurler et là, pour le coup, elle aurait préféré être coincée en compagnie de Crabbe dans son plus simple appareil plutôt que d'avoir à subir ses foudres. Elle osait à peine imaginer le sort qui était en ce moment même réservé aux Terminales que venaient de coincer le concierge. S'il y avait un bon côté à déduire de son enfermement ici, c'était qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie – du moins pour l'instant.

Et maintenant ? Que fallait-il faire pour tuer le temps avant de se faire littéralement tuer ? A part nager, boire et se perdre dans les couloirs, il n'y avait absolument rien à faire. Dormir...à la limite. Mais Hermione n'était pas suffisamment folle pour somnoler en présence de son pire ennemi. Un soupir désespéré lui échappa et elle se prit la tête entre les mains, ses lamentations reprenant de plus belle. Bon sang mais _pourquoi_ avait-il fallu que cela tombe sur elle ? Encore à une autre période de l'année...mais le jour même la fin du lycée ! Quel était donc cet épouvantable sadisme ? !

Hermione secoua la tête puis baissa les yeux sur la table des bouteilles juste à côté d'elle. Et elle décida d'appliquer à la lettre la maxime « boire pour oublier » en attrapant l'une d'elle à la volée. Faute de gobelets en plastique propres, la brune décida de contourner les règles de bienséance et d'hygiène pour boire au goulot. Le liquide descendit le long de sa gorge, lui procurant la même chaleur que tout à l'heure. Lorsqu'elle abaissa la bouteille, Malfoy sortait de l'eau par la petite échelle du bassin et se dirigeait droit vers elle. En se prenant de nouveau son regard de plein fouet, Hermione manqua d'avaler de travers sa dernière gorgée de cocktail.

Le faisait-il exprès, à la fin, de la dévisager avec autant d'insistance ? Et si oui, quel était son but ? Parce que ce n'était pas concevable de fixer quelqu'un ainsi, même lorsqu'on détestait la personne en question. D'ailleurs, la brune ne se rappelait pas qu'il l'ait regardé avec une telle intensité au cour de leurs précédentes altercations, même lors des plus vives. C'est pourquoi elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer :

« ...Quoi ? »

Un lent rictus étira alors les lèvres du blond qui arrivait à son niveau. Il désigna sa bouteille du menton.

« J'ai bu dedans. »

L'expression faciale de la brune se désintégra petit à petit, au plus grand plaisir du Serpentard.

« Les toilettes sont dans le fond, à gauche, si jamais tu veux vomir. » lui fit-il aimablement savoir.

« Et moi qui croyais qu'elles étaient juste en face de moi. » répliqua Hermione en regardant Draco qui se trouvait – pure coïncidence, vraiment– juste en face d'elle.

« Heureusement que la myopie se soigne, de nos jours. »

« Pas la stupidité, par contre. Dommage pour toi. »

« Je me sens plutôt désolé pour tes deux petits toutous loyaux, Potty et Weasmoche. Savoir qu'il ne dépasseront jamais les 43 de QI...ça fait quand même mal. » dit Draco en feignant une mine douloureuse. « Attends peut-être le moment opportun pour le leur annoncer, histoire qu'ils n'aient pas un trop gros choc. »

« Pile le conseil qu'ont dû donner les docteurs à ta mère lorsqu'ils se sont aperçus dès la naissance que tu naîtrais et mourrais débile. Elle a fini par te le dire, d'ailleurs, ou bien n'a-t-elle pas encore trouvé le temps ? »

Ce n'était ni la plus virulente des répliques qu'ait pu sortir d'Hermione, ni la plus recherchée. Mais pourtant, quelque chose de féroce passa dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Dieu seul savait qu'il lui en fallait plus, habituellement, pour sortir définitivement de ses gonds. Il n'était pas exactement du genre susceptible. C'était même Hermione qui craquait la première, en règle générale. Et pourtant, la brune eut l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à lui enfoncer son poing dans la mâchoire dans les secondes qui suivraient. Elle décida de soutenir son regard malgré tout mais ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsque le bras du Serpentard bougea vivement dans sa direction, comme s'il voulait la frapper. Mais il ne se contenta cependant que de lui arracher la bouteille des mains pour la seconde fois de la soirée et en boire trois longues gorgée pour laisser ensuite tomber la bouteille vide au sol. Ce fut un miracle qu'elle ne se brise pas en mille morceaux.

S'installa ensuite un silence qu'Hermione trouva très désagréable. C'était presque plus oppressant encore que lorsqu'ils se lançait des piques sans répit. Hermione ressentit le besoin urgent de combler cette absence de bruit. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un truc, qu'elle dise quelque chose. Alors elle sortit la première réflexion qui lui passa par la tête.

« Comment sais-tu que j'ai eu 17,5 de moyenne au bac ? »

Draco, qui fixait un point indistinct derrière elle, reporta alors son attention sur la Gryffondor. Et celle-ci laissa à nouveau son regard métallique s'insinuer profondément dans le sien.

« _Qui_ ne le sait pas ? »

« Les Serpentards ne sont pas censés savoir les résultats scolaires des Gryffondors, en toute logique. »

« Les Serpentards savent tout. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Hermione haussa un sourcil avec défi. « Dans ce cas, cite-moi le nom de ne serait-ce qu'une seule fac dans laquelle j'ai été acceptée pour l'année prochaine. Je suis toute ouïe. »

« Beauxbâtons. Durmstrang. Las Aldeas. » répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

La brune masqua comme elle put son étonnement mais cela ne sembla pas échapper à Draco qui afficha un rictus victorieux particulièrement insupportable.

« Les Serpentards savent _tout_. » répéta-t-il.

« Qui te l'a dit ? » voulut savoir Hermione.

« Où est-ce que tu vas aller ? » voulut savoir à son tour Draco.

« Je veux savoir _qui_ te l'a dit ! »

« Et moi, je veux savoir si tu vas aller dans l'une de ces facs ou non. »

La jeune fille soupira, exaspérée.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle pour avoir la paix...avant de se raviser. « Non. » Elle soupira encore. « Je sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas..? » répéta Draco, imitant la réaction qu'avait eu Blaise, un peu plus tôt.

« En quoi est-ce que ça te concerne, de toutes les façons ? » siffla Hermione, sur la défensive.

« Ça ne me concerne pas. » admit Draco. « A vrai dire, je n'en ai même absolument rien à foutre mais il se trouve que je suis condamné à supporter ta présence entre ces quatre murs jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se rende compte que cet abruti de Rusard nous a enfermé ici tous les deux. Et comme il faut bien que je trouve de quoi m'occuper entre-temps si je ne veux pas crever d'ennui, supposons que ton choix de fac soit un sujet qui me passionne du plus profond de mon être. »

« Et tu crois vraiment qu'après avoir tenu un tel discours, je vais te parler de mon avenir scolaire ? »

« Tu t'emmerdes ici tout comme moi donc oui, tu vas finir par m'en parler. »

Et c'est qu'il était sûr de ses propos, ce serpent. Le plus rageant étant qu'il avait raison. A part nager, s'asseoir dans les gradins et finir la piètre réserve d'alcool qui restait sur la table, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant à faire pour tuer le temps. Et même si parler avec Draco lui faisait autant plaisir que de marcher pieds nus sur des tessons de verre, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à rester muette pendant des heures et des heures. Viendrait bien un moment où elle craquerait. Alors la brune finit éventuellement par soupirer et dire :

« Qu'est-ce que tu_ meurs d'envie_ de savoir à ce sujet ? »

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas intégrer la CDF ? »

« J'y suis déjà. » répondit astucieusement Hermione.

« L'enseignement supérieur de la CDF, Einstein. » roula des yeux Draco. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas y aller. J'ai dit que je ne _savais pas_ si j'allais y aller. »

« Du pareil au même. »

« N'importe quoi. »

« Bref. Pourquoi est-ce que tu hésites ? »

Hermione haussa des épaules, ses yeux fixés sur le jacuzzi à l'opposé.

« Je ne sais pas si je m'y plairais. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de s'y plaire. » répliqua immédiatement Draco. « Il s'agit d'y mettre les pieds, d'y bosser, d'en ressortir diplômée et d'avoir le monde entier à ses pieds. Quand on est pris à Beauxbâtons ou à Las Aldeas, on ne réfléchit pas : on y va. Point. »

Hermione tourna lentement la tête vers son voisin et lui adressa un regard abasourdi.

« Serais-tu par le plus grand des hasards en train de me motiver à m'y rendre..? »

« Bien sûr que non. Tu fous ce que tu veux. » réfuta sèchement Draco. « Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait : quand une candidature à la Coupe De Feu est acceptée, on ne fait pas son petit caprice. »

« Je ne fais pas mon petit caprice. » se défendit la brune. « Je ne sais juste pas si ces universités me conviendront. Je n'ai même aucune idée du cursus que je devrais y suivre. »

« Pourquoi avoir envoyé son dossier, dans ce cas ? »

« Parce que... » répondit Hermione sans parvenir à trouver de réponse, ce qui lui provoqua un soupir irrité. « Parce que, je sais pas, comme ça ! J'ai fait ça sans bien réfléchir. Je voulais juste savoir si j'avais le niveau. »

« Si tu avais le niveau ? » répéta Draco, presque hilare. « C'est l'enfermement qui te fait dire de telles conneries ? Quoique ça a l'air d'être un réflexe inné, chez toi. »

« Quelles conneries ? » aboya Hermione.

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne pensais pas avoir le niveau pour la CDF parce que je n'avalerai pas cette salade. »

« Crois ce que tu veux, alors. »

« Granger, tu es le genre d'alien qui a réussi à avoir 24/20 à une interrogation surprise de physique-chimie en Quatrième. »

« Ce n'était qu'une simple interrogation de cours ; il suffisait juste d'avoir appris. » Elle fronça soudainement des sourcils. « Mais, attends...tu te souviens de ça ? »

« N'importe qui s'en souviendrait pour la simple et bonne raison que n'importe qui dans cette classe avait envie de vous crucifier au tableau, toi, ta copie et ton stupide petit sourire satisfait. »

« ...pour changer. »

« Donc ne viens pas me sortir que tu ne pensais pas avoir le niveau après avoir joué ton insupportable Miss Encyclopédie de la Sixième à la Terminale. »

« Et je suppose que là encore tu ne fais qu'_énoncer le fait_ que je suis assez intelligente pour intégrer Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang ou Las Aldeas. Ce n'est _en aucun cas_ un compliment, bien sûr... » dit Hermione, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Ah parce que depuis tout ce temps tu jouais à la fausse modeste pour récolter des compliments ? » retourna la situation Draco.

Le sourire d'Hermione vacilla tandis que celui de Malfoy devenait moqueur.

« Je ne jouais pas du tout la fausse modeste. » nia-t-elle.

« Ben voyons. » ricana Draco. « T'es comme Parkinson. »

« ..._pardon_ ? » suffoqua la brune.

Venait-il vraiment de la comparer à cette catin superficielle se comportant en reine chez les Serpentards ?

« Tu bosses comme une tarée pour obtenir ce que tu veux et quand tu l'obtiens, tu te comportes comme si le résultat venait de te tomber du ciel sans que tu n'aies rien demandé. Vous êtes de véritables ambassadrices de la duperie, toutes les deux. Ça s'apprend ou bien c'est un don de naissance ? »

« Alors de un » commença Hermione, particulièrement remontée « je n'ai jamais dupé qui que ce soit. Tout le monde sait ici que je suis rigoureuse dans mon travail et que je me donne tous les moyens possibles pour réussir. Ça n'a jamais été un secret pour personne. Mais même avec la dose de travail nécessaire, on n'intègre pas une université de la CDF en un claquement de doigts, même celle de Poudlard. J'aurais pu me faire devancer par un bon nombre de dossiers contenant de meilleures notes, de meilleures activités extra-scolaires, de meilleurs tests de personnalités et que-sais-je de meilleur encore. J'aurais pu voir mon dossier se faire recaler et vivre le stress des concours. Et là, ce n'est pas la matière grise qui importe mais le nombre de places disponibles. Donc _non_, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Et de deux, j'apprécie moyennement que tu m'apparentes à ce rouge à lèvres humain dépourvu de cortex cérébral qu'est Pansy Parkinson. Rien que l'hypothèse de l'imaginer ''bosser comme une tarée'' pourrait être la blague de l'année, voire même de la décennie. »

« Vinden Blåser. » répondit alors Draco.

« ... Vinden Blåser ? » répéta Hermione sans comprendre avant d'écarquiller des yeux. « Elle y a été acceptée ? ! »

« Oh, t'as l'air surprise..? Tu croyais détenir le monopole du génie ? »

« Elle ne peut pas avoir été acceptée là-bas. » se borna Hermione, abasourdie.

« Et pourtant. »

« Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Acceptée du premier coup. »

« Elle a été pistonnée. »

Là, Draco dodelina de la tête.

« Moui, un peu. » finit-il par admettre. « Son père connaît Untel qui connaît X qui a des contacts avec Y qui bosse avec un des doyens de l'université. Donc sa candidature a très certainement dû être mise en tête de pile. »

« J'en étais _sûre_. »

« Mais ça n'enlève pas le fait que ses notes sont tout à fait correctes. Il y a une limite au piston si le dossier qu'on met en avant est particulièrement catastrophique. Prenons le cas de Weasmoche, par exemple... »

« Arrête de t'acharner sur lui, à la fin ! »

« Il a été accepté où, lui, d'ailleurs ? En prépa de confection de scoubidous hélicoptères ? » railla Draco.

« Voilà, _exactement_. » ironisa Hermione sur un ton méprisant. « Et même s'il avait été accepté dans une telle filière, il aurait au moins été pris loyalement. »

« Ah bah manquerait plus qu'il soit pistonné pour ça, tiens ! Le début de la fin. »

« Il n'y a absolument aucun mérite à intégrer une fac par une autre voie que celle du bulletin, de toutes les manières. »

« Vrai petit raisonnement de Gryffis. » bailla Draco.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir une mentalité aussi malhonnête, déloyale et mal-intentionnée que la vôtre. »

« Oh, ça va, on connaît la chanson : les Serpentards sont de vilains petits élèves buvant le sang de leurs camarades rouge et or au petit-déjeuner et les Gryffondors sont les gentils héros qui sauvent la veuve et l'orphelin entre leurs cours de maths et d'arts plastiques. » roula des yeux Draco, blasé. « Le disque n'est pas rayé, à force ? »

« Avec vos gentilles séances de bizutages saisonnières, il ne risque pas de se rayer, non. »

« On en parle des jumeaux Weasmoches qui s'amusaient à mettre des seaux de boue au-dessus de la porte de la salle commune des Serpentard ? »

« Et veux-tu qu'on parle des _nombreuses fois_ où tu t'es amusé à nous prendre à partie dans les couloirs pour exercer tes talents inestimables en maniement des insultes, jeter nos trousses et cahiers par terre ou par la fenêtre, élaborer des stratagèmes pour qu'on écope punitions et points en moins à chaque cours, lancer des rumeurs diverses et infondées pour nous faire perdre en crédibilité,...est-ce que je continue la liste ? Si oui, j'espère que tu as toute la nuit devant toi parce que ça promet de durer jusqu'à l'aube. »

Et là, un de ces grands rictus mauvais qui firent rappeler à Hermione le bon vieux temps de la tyrannie Malfoyenne se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

« Sept ans de scolarité, c'est bien long. Il fallait bien que je trouve de quoi m'occuper. »

Hermione se crut capable de le gifler à la seconde même. Parce que tout en lui était un appel à la violence physique. Depuis ce sourire de méchanceté pure déformant ses lèvres à ces sourcils légèrement haussés avec insolence en passant par ce foutu regard. Bon sang mais pouvait-il arrêter de la regarder avec autant d'insistance ? !

« Tu es un être profondément détestable et pathétique. »

« Mmh. Soit. »

« Je te plains de tout mon cœur. »

« C'est réciproque, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Encore faudrait-il que tu en aies un, de cœur. » rétorqua froidement la brune.

« Trente-quatrième fois que tu me la sors, cette phrase, depuis la Sixième. Au bout d'un moment, faudrait peut-être songer à varier tes réponses. » lui suggéra le blond.

« Je ne savais pas que ton passe-temps favori consistait à comptabiliser mes répliques. »

« Seulement les plus nulles. Et plus les années passent, plus elles deviennent médiocres, c'est fou. Chaque fois que j'ai l'impression que tu touches le fond, tu te débrouilles pour encore m'émerveiller. »

« Oh, c'est donc pour ça que tu as pris ta retraite anticipée en Première ? Tu trouvais que nos altercations _baissaient en qualité_ ? » ricana Hermione.

« J'avais plutôt d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper de vos petites vies insignifiantes. »

« Dieu soit loué ! Monsieur s'est trouvé un sujet d'occupation beaucoup plus intéressant que le bizutage permanent. » s'exclama Hermione en joignant religieusement ses mains. « Et peut-on savoir ce qui a réussi l'exploit de te détourner de ton hobby préféré ? »

Et là encore, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, le visage de Draco se ferma d'une seconde à l'autre pour se revêtir d'une expression menaçante.

« Ça ne te regarde en rien. » siffla-t-il avant de tourner une nouvelle fois des talons.

Hermione eut à peine le temps de hausser des sourcils de surprise qu'il prenait déjà son élan devant le grand bassin.

« C'est ça, dégage de ma vue. » eut-elle tout de même le temps de lui lancer avant qu'il ne saute.

Elle le regarda disparaître d'un mauvais œil dans la piscine. _Il fallait bien que je trouve de quoi m'occuper._ Bon sang mais il avait le chic pour donner à Hermione le goût du sang. Elle ne savait réellement pas ce qui l'avait retenu de lui envoyer un coup de poing, comme la fois où elle l'avait marqué d'un magnifique coquard en Quatrième. Ca aurait pu lui rappeler des souvenirs, tiens. Frustrée de ne pas avoir laissé libre court à ses instincts colériques, la brune essaya de trouver consolation en se préparant à critiquer mentalement sa nage. Dès qu'il referait surface, elle ne le raterait pas.

Mais il ne refit pas surface.

Près d'une minute s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait plongé et aucune tête blonde ne brassait l'eau. Intriguée malgré elle,Hermione étira son cou pour voir ce qu'il se passait. N'ayant pas un champs de vision assez large, elle finit par se mettre sur pieds pour constater ce qu'elle avait déjà remarqué auparavant. Draco n'avait toujours pas émergé de l'eau. Définitivement alertée, la brune dévala les marches des gradins et s'approcha au ralentis de la bordure du grand bain pour se pencher craintivement en avant...et ses craintes se confirmèrent.

Depuis la surface, on pouvait voir le corps de Draco immobilisé dans le fond du bassin, les yeux ouverts.

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que vous aimiez toujours cette histoire ! J'ai des partiels en janvier donc je suis actuellement dans une intense période de révision + je dois bosser sur le prochain chapitres de mes deux autres fics principales, à savoir Le Contrat et Trash Polaroïd = il se pourrait que le prochain chapitre d'Oméga arrive avec un peu (beaucoup) plus de retard que prévu pour toutes les raisons précédemment énoncées. Mais je sais que vous êtes des personnes patientes ;)<strong>

**xo.**

**.**

**Rar :**

**.**

**Xinmara :** Contente d'avoir pu te faire apprécier les UA! Je pense que cette histoire comptera entre 10 et 12 chapitres, maximum. Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Mwaara :** Oui je fais souvent cette erreur (et pourtant je ne suis pas si bilingue que ça haha) et on me le dit à chaque fois mais je refais la même chose le jour suivant. Incorrigible, cette IACB... Merci de me l'avoir spécifié en tout cas !

.

**Elisendre : **Ah, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le discours de Ron ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre :)

.

**Anonymous :** Eh oui, les choses sérieuses commencent...il était temps !

.

**Caaaaam : **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu !

.

**Marion :** Haha je suis contente que tu aies pu vivre le petit instant d'adrénaline du passage dans les vestiaires. Et j'espère que tu as également aimé ce nouveau chapitre :)

.

**Sevy :** Hahahaha, je suis contente que tu aimes alors ! Merci ma Sévy.

.

**Bonnes fêtes à tous et si vous me suivez sur mes autres fics, je vous dis à très bientôt ;)**

**IACB.**


End file.
